


Nightmares

by GRA7SON



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRA7SON/pseuds/GRA7SON
Summary: comfort angst! there's probably gonna be a few chapters to this
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Nightmares

* * *

George woke up in a cold sweat, his chest throbbing as his heartbeat drummed loudly in his ears.

He took a deep breath, pressing his palms into his eyes, leaning forward towards his knees. He curled up, wrapping his arms around them, his body shaking from the violent nightmare.

He tried to steady his breathing, but it was practically impossible. His brain was racing a million miles a second and he could barely focus on what was actually happening.

George pulled his covers off, the cold air stinging his skin before he took a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around himself.

He opened his door and made his way into the kitchen.

He opened the cabinet, attempting to reach for a cup.

As soon as he grabbed it, it slipped out of his hands, dropping down onto the counter and plummeting to the floor, exploding into pieces.

He cringed at the sound, still shaking. Not that this made it any better.

He began to panic again, his breathing speeding up as he frantically attempted to clean the glass up, hoping it didn't wake someone else up in the house.

George started to grab the pieces of glass gently, placing them in the palm of his hand so he could throw them away.

The sudden sound of a door opening made him jump, resulting in him cutting his finger with one of the pieces.

George cursed silently under his breath, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes again.

He threw the glass in the trashcan and grabbed some paper towels, sitting on the floor as he applied pressure to the cut.

He pushed the small pieces of glass under the cabinets to sweep up later, and reached over to throw the paper towel in the trashcan before slowly crumpling to the floor, letting out a small whine.

He started crying again. He just wanted a glass of water. He just wanted to try and sleep peacefully. He wanted to forget about the nightmare.

He closed his eyes, feeling the cool tile pressed against his face.

"George?"

He jumped, scrambling on the floor in an attempt to stand up.

"George, what are you doing..? Are you okay?"

He didn't answer.

He heard subtle footsteps walk towards him, and a soft light slowly faded in overhead as his boyfriend pressed the dimmer up.

He looked up at the lights and then back down, meeting Dream's eyes in their dimly lit kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Dream asked again, looking at the floor, open cabinet, and lastly at him.

George pursed his lips, shrugging.

"Yeah- I'm- I'm fine."

He reached up to close the cabinet and started to walk towards his room.

"Wait-"

A gentle hand caught his shoulder, softly stopping him and turning him around.

He was pulled into a hug, the blanket falling off and being replaced with warm arms.

He started crying again, accepting the hug and pressing his face into the familiar shoulder, too tired to hug back.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

He felt weak as he slowly nodded, and started to feel himself sinking down into the floor, but the arms around him tightened and held him up.

"Come sleep with me tonight? Please?" Dream's voice hummed from his shoulder.

George absorbed his warmth, not wanting him to ever leave.

He let out a soft, almost inaudible, "Okay..." before practically sinking into Dream's chest.

He was absolutely exhausted. He hadn't slept in over 20 hours and when he finally did, his stupid nightmares kept him up. They hadn't been sleeping together recently because they had gotten into an argument over something dumb.

Dream suddenly leaned down, picking up the blanket and draping it over George.

"Here." He found George's arm and wrapped it around his neck, bending down so he could press his arm around the back of George's knees, allowing him to pick him up properly.

George clutched at Dream's neck and shoulders, grabbing hold of him so he could pick him up.

He felt all of his weight get lifted from the ground as they slowly walked towards Dream's bedroom.

He let his head rest under Dream's chin before he was gently set down onto another mattress that wasn't his own.

Dream left the room, causing George to let out a small noise at his sudden disappearance.

Even though it was a few seconds, he immediately started to feel alone again.

As quickly as he left, though, Dream came back, closing the door behind him.

"Sit up." He hummed, turning on a small light in his room so George could see.

He handed him a glass of water, which George took gratefully and downed the whole thing alarmingly fast.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Mhm." He hummed in response.

Dream took the glass from him and turned the light off, setting it on the nightstand before crawling into bed, slipping under the covers, letting out a soft sigh.

He drew himself closer to George, pulling the smaller man towards him, his warm arms finding their way around and up George's back.

George inhaled, the sweet scent of the comforter and the warmth of his boyfriend putting him to sleep almost instantly.

Dream let out another small sigh, burying his head into George's hair.

He curled into Dreams chest, his warm arms pressed around his back, giving him more comfort than he could ever want.

* * *


End file.
